


say yes

by MrsHongJisoo



Series: the moon and the one who holds stars in his eyes [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHongJisoo/pseuds/MrsHongJisoo
Summary: That one time when Jun was coaching Joshua what to say in Chinese (Taiwan fanmeet)





	

The fans went wild after finishing ‘my’ speech. I didn’t even know what I said but I somehow felt proud for not messing up my words and for being coherent enough. Besides, I’d thank Jun later for guiding me perfectly on stage even if he already gave me a few Chinese lessons beforehand. 

 

But the fans’ cheers aren’t dying down any moment and I’m starting to question what Jun taught me or made me say so I turned to him

 

“Jun, what did I just say?” I looked at him suspiciously

 

Jun shrugged, he was obviously smirking before I turned to him but now he’s sporting an innocent smile that is not so innocent once you get used to it. 

 

“I made you tell them that you love Carats so much and that you’d be with them until forever.” Jun obviously lied through his teeth but I’d let it slide for the meantime since we’re already taking too much time 

 

“Okay, if you say so.” 

 

Jun just put an arm around me and laughed, “trust me, it’s nothing big.” 

 

I shot him a look that says “we’ll talk later” before parting ways. 

 

* * *

 

When we went back to the changing room, I immediately went to Minghao to ask him about what Jun made me say since Jun won’t tell me (judging by his look). 

 

“Jun-hyung will kill me if I tell you, hyung.” Minghao begged me to just let him go since he won’t spill it. Jun already threatened Minghao and that didn’t bode well with me, what if he made me say something… Scandalous?! 

 

“Hyung…” I turned to the owner of the voice

 

“Yes, Wonwoo?” 

 

“Do you honestly want to know what Jun-hyung taught you?” 

 

I nodded despite the confusion since I didn’t know that Wonwoo can understand Chinese. 

 

On this world,

I love you the most

Even though it’s hard to meet you

Baby’s heart hurts

But baby doesn’t say

 

“Ummm, Wonwoo… I don’t know what to say” I began but Wonwoo cut me off by raising his hand

 

“That’s what you said, hyung.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Wonwoo smiled 

 

“If I were Jun-hyung, I wouldn’t hide my feelings behind a language. I will tell you directly if I do. But not now.” Wonwoo casually said before leaving me to my own thoughts

 

* * *

 

“Hey Jun!” I ran up to him

 

“Hey Josh~” he put his hands inside his pockets, smiling at me “what can I do for you?” 

 

“Tell me what you made me say.” He froze, his smile faltered. 

 

“Didn’t I tell you already?” 

 

“No. You didn’t tell me the truth.” I shot back 

 

He sighed. He knew that he’s been caught. 

 

“Who told you? Was it Minghao?”

 

“It’s not Minghao. It’s Wonwoo.”

 

I heard him curse under his breath but the only thing I caught hold of were the words “that cheater...” 

 

“So, what is it?”

 

“Whatever Wonwoo told you… Well, he might be right.” Jun made a face “I completely forgot about him.” 

 

“Why did you make me say that? I mean, my heart doesn’t even hurt? I mean if you think about it, it doesn’t make any sense. You should’ve made me say something more...suitable?” 

 

“Because…” It’s obvious that he wanted to give another excuse but he just sighed in defeat when I gave him a warning look. 

“It’s what I feel, Josh. I’m sorry. I just needed to get that off my chest.” 

 

“Why did you have to lie though?” 

 

“I wasn’t thinking clearly at all, okay? I said those words because of the pocky game. I went out of line there, only thinking of myself.” Jun looked down, trying to hide his embarrassment

 

“My heart hurt when I watched you two because Jisoo, you’re the person whom I love the most.”

 

I didn’t know what to say so I did the first thing that came into my mind, I hugged Jun. It was really nice to hear his words since it was too innocent. Looking at Jun, you wouldn’t even think that he can be this innocent but after what he just revealed, the fondness in my heart grew even more for this man. Cute. 

 

“You’re really cute… Can I keep you?” I felt Jun’s arms wrap around me

 

“Of course. Can I keep you too though?” 

 

“Hmmmm… let me think about it.” I pulled away, leaving him dumbfounded. I am only trying to tease him because he made me say those things. 

 

It took him five seconds to register what I just said before saying “Yah! That’s not fair!” 

 

I walked away, laughing my heart out. If only he listened carefully, he should've gotten the answer already. 

 

Yes.

 


End file.
